Raynbow
'''Raynbow '''is an omnipotent and omniscient Divine created by Laki. She makes her timeline debut in The Raynbow Engine, where she plans on destroying the main universe of the timeline. Raynbow eventually decides to spare the world but it's very possible that she will return in future stories. Overview Raynbow is an interdimensional god-like being, being one of the most powerful entities in the Destinies Intertwined multiverse. Raynbow is blessed with beauty, intelligence and superior talent at virtually anything she tries and she is shown to be able to make any person idolize or worship her. These traits make Raynbow an incredibly dangerous threat, as she can think entire universes away with ease, alter reality or break the laws of physics. Raynbow possesses a sense of universal awareness that no other character has, being fully aware of the fourth wall at all times and recognizing the fictional world that she is in. Because of this she often will tamper reality to her will and influence the story, powers that the other characters are not capable of fathoming. In spite of her penchant for destruction and view of the rest of the universe as specks, Raynbow is very much mindful of the fragility of canon, and actively keeps herself from destroying the main timeline completely. However she still does not attempt to help those in the timeline either. Raynbow could stop any major villain or threat in the timeline with ease but chooses not to for the sake of entertainment and "not ruining the plot." The duality and unpredictability of her nature make it impossible to determine whether she truly is a villain or a hero, instead settling in the place of chaotic neutral. Raynbow values entertainment above all and achieves that in ways that may benefit or gravely endanger those involved. Past Raynbow's past has yet to be canonically unveiled, though brief snippets do tell of Raynbow's origins as a devout follower of the divine Encantis. Raynbow would become involved in an incident in which she absorbs Encantis's Mana Streams and eventually gain goddess-like powers herself, though she also would gain unique abilities of her own. Essentially Raynbow's newfound powers "opened her eyes" and allowed her to gain a state of awareness that no other character in the timeline has; she essentially has become aware that she is in a fictional environment and can essentially bend it to her will. Using these incredibly potent abilities Raynbow would go on to live the extravagant lifestyle that she desires, making herself a "perfect" being with unimaginable power and access to everything she could ever want. As centuries pass she does begin to grow bored of her powers and instead uses it for destructive means, often destroying entire universes for the sake of entertainment. In current times she is seen as an unpredictable menace, universes hoping to not be captured in her casual destruction. Powers and Abilities Being the most powerful character, Raynbow possesses every known power, but she also has exclusive abilities of her own. In the Raynbow Engine she was shown to be able to form weapons out of rainbow colored energy to fight Teddy in close combat. It's worth notng that she was holding herself back during the entire fight but was still able to nearly kill Teddy in the process. Raynbow is capable of crossing dimensions and universes at her whim, with even worlds outside of the main canon not outside of her reach. RP History Trivia * Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs that are neither human nor pokemon Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs